Feca/Strength/3
Introduction The Strong Points of being a Str Feca * Very Strong at High Lvls * Feca Shield, Immunity, and Truce are Useful * At lvl 148= Lvl 6 Backlash= no more than 350 dmg on crit for a measly 3 ap * Potentially Strong at AP rape * Can dominate in PVP * Defintely Unpredictable * And Much More xD The Weak Points of being a Str Feca * Shields are weak - need to scroll or have high amount of equips to make them be good * Neut dmg you need to get a good earth dmg weapon for earth dmg since alot of stuff have a high Neut resist * No more Burning Glyph (but can be fixed with enough +Dmgs * Makes people not like you for not being able to use shields have people think your not as useful Starting a Strength Feca Strength Fecas are hard to start with, so you might consider starting as an Int Feca and use the Resetting Characteristics and Spells quest to move a Strength Feca say as from Lv. 100. The Build Equipments ;1-38 easy advent set or a good gobball set i suggest a mix of int and str so you can have some shields for early on ;38-46 Prespic set and anything else that gives life wis and str ;46-60 Scara set either green or red really depends if you are starting off with str or int then later on resetting to str ;60-99 a custom set because by then you can have a good str/wis set like royal gobball pieces or other stuff and a gelano would be usefull and a 1 ap ammy also can try terrdela set 100-114 a mix between bwork set and White rat set at lvl 108 you get a great 4 ap sword called evening razor that gives vit/str/wis/crits/ and agi ;114-140 Ancestrial Set very useful becuase it also not only gives you good dmg with backlash and blindness it gives you a use of the spell bubble with just lvl 5 bubble and full ancestral i was doing easily 120 dmg a turn 3 ap at range with it 140+ Moo set of course and eventually fill in what you want Leveling well if you start out with an int feca its very simple just find stuff that give good experience that barely does dmg to u with your shields on like mushd and piglets and eventually work you way up to treechnids by lvl 70 and your still int you can do rats and moon creatures if you have fully lvl your armors then later on once your start to become full str kanigers and poachers are good experience pretty simple or just leech of people xD Spells * Blindness to the max * Earth, Wind, And Aquesous armor becuase earth is still usefull and wind and aquesous give the ap and mp resists * Teleport to lvl 5 * Backlash maxed ASAP * Bubble for the altenative dmg * Leek Pie to lvl 3 if you can get it * Moon Hammer because at high lvls its easy to find Str/Agi gear so that could be useful Perifidous Boomerang... Well of Course if you can get your hands of all the boomerangs and some one to take you through Skeunk * Weapon Skill - MAX whichever you choose * FECA SHield easily is the most useful spell you can actually use * Burning Glyph if you still have +dmgs is usefull for farming small stuff like gobball and what not * Glyph of Blindness to lvl 2 because that extra ap rape is useful Immuntity beucase its just plain right a life save at lvl 6 with 1 turn and a recast of 6 turns of it and basically anything else that you can find use full An Example For a Lv. 123 * Solomonk * Dragon Pig Ring * Chaffeerce Belt * Ancestral Treecape * Crimson Dragoturkey * Bwork Chief Amulet * Ancestral Shin Guards * Farle's Wedding Ring * *943 Vitality * *75 +167 Wisdom * *260 +340 Strength * *50+130 Chance * *75 + 76 Agility * *+24 Damage * *+32 Critical Hit * 1/2 backlash * 1/4 feca shields and axe * 1/10 armors * 1/16 on the special summons * 1/10 on weapon skills * backlash lvl 5 hits on 0 percent poutch ingball 160-260 * Axe hit with skill 120 120-268 268 * Blindness 63-134 steall 2-3 ap * perifidous boomerang on high hit with it earth draw is 536 * moon hammer can do 180 dmg * bubble 56-80 dmg but in ancest set is 98-128 dmg Okay so its been awhile since i updated this but im now lvl 173 str still atm and here is about what i do Solomonk Moo ammy, moo boots, moo cape chaffeerce belt root well dp ring farle's wedding ring crimson ivory turkey 311 +479 str 101 +175 wis 101 +73 agility rest doesnt matter +40 crits +25 dmgs 106% dmg 1/2 backlash does 220-450 1/2 root well does on skill 160-400 160-400 all depening on a crit 1/2 blindness 140-220 steals 2-3 ap earth armor reduces about 85 ish dmg at lvl 3 lol so if you decide to really try out this build its defintely one to choose if you have the patience. so good luck